


Recipe for Romance

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Guys' Night Out, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s guys’ night out at Gwaine’s choice of location, and Arthur tells his friends something they didn’t know before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for Romance

"…and that's my recipe for romancing any interested woman in this room!" Gwaine finishes. He gulps down the rest of his drink and then bangs it on the bar.  
  
Leon, Perce, and Elyan laugh at Gwaine’s antics.  
  
Arthur takes an inaudible deep breath and then lets it out slowly. "…and what about the men?" he asks in slightly more than a whisper.  
  
Gwaine and Perce are on Arthur’s left, and Leon and Elyan are on his right. They all turn to stare at Arthur with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.  
  
The bartender appears in front of them with only an empty glass and a towel in his hands. He puts them both down on the prep station on his side of the bar and says, "Don't answer that, Gwaine. Hi, I'm Merlin. I'm interested."  
  
Merlin offers his hand to Arthur.  
  
Arthur raises a questioning eyebrow at Gwaine.  
  
Gwaine gathers his wits and his manners and says, "Arthur, this is my friend Merlin. Merlin, Arthur."  
  
Arthur takes Merlin’s waiting hand.  
  
As they shake hands, Merlin puts on his most alluring smile. He says, "Don't worry about romancing me. I plan to work my romancing magic on _you_."  
  
Gwaine leans closer to Arthur and stage-whispers: "Take detailed notes. He’s been holding out on me, and I'm going to want to use this information later."  
  
-  
  
Later, when Arthur is no longer being dazzled by Merlin’s first smile, Arthur registers just what Gwaine was implying and wonders why Gwaine never let any of them know before now.


End file.
